


Like the bards chanted

by Teactoc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff and Humor, I can't believe this is not a tag, Knight Shiro (Voltron), Kosmo is a good boi, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Spells & Enchantments, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Witch Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teactoc/pseuds/Teactoc
Summary: “His name’s Shiro.” Kosmo had whispered in his mind one day and then had brought more and more pieces of information to Keith whenever he would spend time with said Shiro since it seems the man was quite fond of the wolf and would always talk to him. “I like him, he knows I’m not just a ‘wolf’, he’s intelligent, curious. You should talk to him, he always enquires about my partner. He’s single by the way” the wolf had added like it was nothing. “And gives better ear scratches than you.”





	Like the bards chanted

Keith was working on last-minute orders from people waiting for their potion to be ready for Valentine’s day, a celebration Keith had never understood - mainly because he’d been single all his life. It would turn anyone a bit bitter to celebrate  _ love _ when you have no idea what it is in the first place. Things weren’t so dire, Keith had Kosmo, his familiar, a beautiful blue-black wolf with the surprising ability to teleport himself and others as well. He was also the perfect companion to protect Keith whenever he had to walk into all the dangerous places witches like him so often needed to venture. 

 

It’s not like Keith couldn’t take care of himself. In fact, he was quite skilled with a knife or any sort of blade, for that matter, thank you very much. Sometimes, though, when enemies outnumber you, extra help certainly isn’t turned down.

 

He had been busy picking up full baskets of ranunculus with his gloves on, head in a bush, confident that Kosmo would watch his back while he kept muttering and grumbling about all the extra work that the love potions with these flowers were giving him. Ranunculus’ meaning is lovely, it’s always nice to offer something that says ‘you’re radiant, I’m dazzled by your charms’ but the irony was that ranunculus - unless handled and used with care - could be a bit toxic. They’re not necessarily the deadly kind, but definitely not something to just throw in a pot without care unless you want to lose your customers and a finger or two in the process. 

 

He had done that with Lance once though, just because the guy was getting on his nerves. They all had a good laugh with Pidge and Hunk when the poor lad came back crying about the rash and blisters on his face and how he couldn’t face the Princess looking like  _ that _ and how it was completely Keith’s fault. It was, but it’s not like Allura needed a potion to know that. Lance had repeated this to her at every opportunity he had. 

 

All of Keith’s friends worked in the castle. His own shop wasn’t far as he was often required by the Royal Family for healing medicines and other spells. That’s where Keith had first seen the dashing Captain of the Royal Altean Army. It had started out as an innocent crush, Keith never having said a word to the man but it would always put a smile on his face whenever he caught even a glimpse of the massive man in his white pristine armor. 

 

Keith didn’t think he was doomed until later on when Kosmo caught wind of Keith’s longing looks and would teleport himself directly to the Captain’s feet. The man would play with him, sending bright smiles to the wolf, petting him while Keith would look down from the window, hidden behind curtains while his treacherous familiar was having the time of his life. 

 

“ _ His name’s Shiro. _ ” Kosmo had whispered in his mind one day and then had brought more and more pieces of information to Keith whenever he would spend time with said Shiro since it seems the man was quite fond of the wolf and would always talk to him. “ _ I like him, he knows I’m not just a ‘wolf’, he’s intelligent, curious. You should talk to him, he always enquires about my partner. He’s single by the way _ ” the wolf had added like it was nothing. “ _ And gives better ear scratches than you. _ ”

 

That offended Keith and he sulked for days, refusing to communicate in any way with his wolf until Kosmo had brought a stick at Keith’s feet one day, finally relenting to ‘play fetch’ with the witch that always whined that  _ he did it with everyone else but him _ .

 

It had been a while though since they had last seen the Captain after he’d been sent on another campaign against the Galran Empire. They had returned triumphant like always and Keith was constantly happy that Shiro was never among the injured that the King asked him to heal whenever they would come and go back from a battle.

 

There were now two full baskets of ranunculus and other plants he needed for his spells at his feet, gloves hanging over one handle. He felt satisfied and sticky with sweat, so Keith decided to freshen up a bit while they were near the river before he went back to start work on the last of the potions his customers would come collect before nightfall.

 

He heard Kosmo moving behind him, ears perking up with interest and left Keith by himself, the man not worried as he pulled out his shirt and folded it to place on the grass while he approached the riverbank and started to wash away the salty sweat from his skin. He wiggled his toes under the clear, fresh water. Keith was happily minding his own business when he was suddenly and completely startled by Kosmo running toward him to zap him without a word nor a thought. 

 

It would have been fine, really, if he hadn’t landed in the strong, thick arms of none other than Captain Shirogane himself, looking at him just as surprised as Keith was, his eyebrows raised and cheeks rosy. 

 

“Kosmo what the hell?!” Keith exclaimed trying to get on his feet but still firmly held by the soldier. 

 

“Ah, so you’re Keith?” Shiro chuckled and in the end, it was a good thing that Keith hadn’t been standing up otherwise the sound of Shiro’s laugh may have made his knees buckling. 

 

“I am…” he whispered, blushing furiously while Shiro was not so subtly getting a good hungry look at the half-naked man in his arms. “Wait how do you know my name?” he suddenly realized, his last brain cells connecting, giving him a bit of common sense.

 

“Allura speaks very highly of you, she told me about you and Kosmo” he smiled toward the seated beast that nodded and did his best impression of a naive dog. 

 

“ _ You’ll thank me later, _ ” he told Keith before he disappeared, probably to bring the flowers back to the shop. 

 

“I’ve repeatedly tried to run into you but you’ve always eluded me.” Shiro continued, this time in a more low baritone voice that had Keith completely melting in his arms. “Now that I’ve got you I’m not sure I want to let you go...”

 

Man, that guy was completely flirting with him and it was cringy as hell but Keith secretly adored that. 

 

“You’ll have to though, it’s Valentine’s day, one of the busiest days for witches,” Keith explained, his voice betraying him with a higher pitched tone than he would have liked for Shiro to hear. 

 

“You’ll close the shop at some point, what if I want to ask you out tonight still?” 

 

“You don’t even know me?!” And this time Keith struggled enough but finally got on his own two feet. He was small compared to Shiro, thin too, with a slender silhouette giving his waist nice curves. 

 

“Told you I’ve heard a lot about you. From the Princess, the Royal cook, that small engineer and her brother Matt... Oh and the soldier you tricked last year. And I know your wolf and he visibly approves of me” Shiro retorted all smug and proud, his smile stretching his lips widely, blinding Keith like the rising sun. This was so unfair.    
  
“Fine, I’ll give you one chance.” Keith sighed for the show because hell, Shiro surely didn’t need any trial from Keith. “Come tonight when the sun will be down way under the castle’s ramparts and bring your sword with you.” Keith winked at Shiro and looked around him to the sky to find his way back into town. He hoped Kosmo would have thought about taking his shirt along with the flowers. 

 

He left Shiro dumbfounded, but it pleased him to make the man running all sorts of scenarios in his head. Would Shiro think he would ask for a duel? That would actually be fun because Keith had a beauty in his workshop he had been itching to use in combat but never truly had the chance to, just trained regularly with. 

 

But first, work. Once back, the villagers side-eyed him as he walked half-naked into town but they were obviously used to their witch’s eccentricities, he entered his shop and thanked Kosmo for at least bringing back the ingredients AND the shirt. Apron on, he focused on his spells and potions hard and was ready the minute his first customer made the little bell above the door ring.    
  


From that moment and until dawn it was an endless ballet of people looking for love potions, spells to give them the courage to confess... Keith was adamant though he would never make anything that would force someone’s feelings. Any potions he sold would only work if there was reciprocation. 

 

When he finally closed the shop and put his apron back in its place he had completely forgotten about Shiro’s offer and almost barked at the knock on his door. He turned  around and he smiled. He knew he was just as lovestruck as all the people he had seen this past week. It was pathetic. 

 

“As promised, here I am and I brought the sword,” Shiro said and placed the beautiful weapon on Keith’s counter. The blade had been made from a secret alloy, handcrafted especially for him as a gift from Alfor when he had saved his life at the Battle of Daibazaal. the pommel was finely sculpted with his own personal emblem, the White Lion, Guardian of all things Altean. A house once again created just for him as another gift from the Princess this time. “I’m not sure why you asked me to bring it though?” Shiro wondered, obviously still cautious as Keith put back on his apron and started working on another spell. 

 

“You’ll see soon enough” Keith bit his bottom lip to prevent the fond smile from tugging his lips upward but Shiro obviously caught it as he walked behind the witch, a hand brushing the small of Keith’s back and sending a full shudder through his body while Shiro settled on a stool waiting for Keith to be done. 

 

“Is it a love potion for me? Because I’m pretty sure I’m caught under your spell already.” 

 

Keith rolled his eyes turning his head over his shoulder to look at Shiro. “Are you always so corny?” 

 

“Depends… do you like it?” Shiro stuck his tongue out with a sheepish smile.

 

“Sadly yes,” Keith laughed, too embarrassed as he turned his attention back at his cauldron to hide his blush. He still heard Shiro sniggering victoriously behind him. He pulled the iron pot out of the fire and grabbed a cloth to dip into the warm liquid to make sure he wouldn’t burn himself, before carefully applying the ointment on the blade. 

 

“Now you have to tell me what is it because no one else touches my blade but me.” Shiro rose from his seat slightly tensed suddenly, he leaned above Keith’s shoulder while the witch coated the sword with the previously made ointment, whispering words along with his careful gestures. 

 

“It’s a protection spell,” Keith reassured him and it seemed to work because he felt Shiro relax instantly. “If you’re ever hurt someday, Kosmo and I will know and we’ll come to your rescue,” Keith whispered as he turned his head, both their face so close he could smell the woody scented soap Shiro probably had used before meeting him. 

 

“So the mighty Captain of the Royal Altean Army has not only one, but two personal bodyguards now?”

 

Keith nodded infinitesimally and licked his lips at the syrupy voice coming from Shiro’s mouth. “If you want, yes...”

 

“What I want right now is a kiss, can I?” Shiro murmured, their lips brushing already. 

 

The witch tilted his head just enough as an answer and Shiro got the message perfectly. It was like the bards always chanted, with their pretty and fancy words. It was sweet and soft and tasted like berries.

 

When they parted, the night belonged to them and in a corner of the shop, perfectly faking sleep, Kosmo inwardly smiled as the most powerful couple of the Kingdom was finally united, just like the prophecy had said. He had done his job, his goddess, Krolia, Mother of the Familiar Spirits and actual mother of Keith, would be proud of him, and who knew, maybe he’ll even get belly rubs this time. She always gave him the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very late Valentine's gift I forgot to post. Thanks to everyone that suffered with me through this little thing and especially sungshine and cover-me-cover-me who were extremely enthusiasts and asked for a sequel. If you're like them leave a comment and I might grant your wish ;p 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to come and talk with me about Sheith here (and other things) [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teactoc)
> 
> But for real though don't forget to leave a comment if you feel like brightening an author's day! It always means a lot to me. I answer to all comments unless they're from friends which means I've probably showered them with my love already xD 
> 
> See ya ~


End file.
